


Ghoul Hunters

by romantic_nootella



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Elena is shane, F/M, It's buzzfeed unsolved but with uncharted characters, Nathan is ryan, No one is surprised, also Nathan is really scared of ghosts, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantic_nootella/pseuds/romantic_nootella
Summary: Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher star on a ghost hunting web series, if you could call it ghost hunting. However, she doesn't believe in any of this and he has a tendency to over believe.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ghoul Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing my two loves together, hope y'all like it too.

"Jesus Christ, Elena! You scared the shit out of me!" Nathan said, swinging the beam of the flashlight in her direction. There was a stray cobweb in her ponytail after she had gotten too rowdy in the upstairs room, and she laughed.

"I don't know why you're so spooked right now, Nate. Nothing's here but us and a few spiders. Maybe a rat," she said, setting the EVP box down. Nate rolled his eyes and sat with a loud thunk, switching the EVP on. 

-

They were pre-recording the episode in the office today, and Nate was more terrified than excited for the official shoot. This was definitely the spookiest place they would go to, and he didn't feel like becoming dinner for a bunch of ghosts anytime soon. He walked over to the room quickly, pouring himself a cup of coffee and frantically looking for the case files he had prepared. 

There was a soft kiss against his cheek, and he relaxed slightly. With his free hand, Nate patted the head next to him in thanks, receiving a snort of indignation. 

"What am I, a dog?" Elena said incredulously, holding her own cup of coffee. Nate noticed that her hair was tied up in a really messy bun, and that she was wearing- was that his shirt? 

Elena noticed him staring at the shirt, and laughed. "You left this at my house a few days ago. Thought I'd return it tonight," she said, giving Nate a sly look. He shook his head in disbelief. 

"Elena, we're shooting the informational part of the episode today. Every viewer is gonna notice!"

"Let them." 

They were quickly seated on set, and their camera crew motioned for them to start. 

"This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we explore the LaLaurie Mansion in New Orleans to answer the question: Are ghosts real?" Nate prompted, watching Elena shake her head. 

"You may be saying that now, but I bet that we're gonna get some conclusive evidence that'll make you shit your pants," Nate said, pulling out his case files and spreading them across the table. 

Elena laughed, throwing her head back. She shrugged, saying "I think my pants will be fine." Nate shook his head at the camera, and continued to delve into the history of the mansion. 

\- 

Nate gulped, staring at the mansion. It hadn't seemed so intimidating in the daytime, but it was dark now and thats when ghosts liked to party. Elena looked at him and started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" he asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her. How could she not believe in any of this? Also, why was she wearing his shirt again? He liked that shirt, and more than that, he liked to wear it on his own body. 

Elena smirked, her ponytail bobbing lightly as they walked up the steps. "Just the fact that a big macho man like yourself is so terrified of something that isn't real. What you believe in is air, Nate. Air and some radio interference." 

"Bullshit."

The producer turned to look at them. "Are you two going to banter all night? Also, Elena, that ain't your shirt the last time I checked." Victor Sullivan was around the same height as Nate, and had been at the company for years. He was always smoking a cigar, and since he had been there so long, no one in the office told him to stop smoking indoors. Nate admired his mustache. 

Nate noticed Elena blush, and he jumped in to save her. "Well, she looks pretty good in it Sully, she can keep it for now."

Sully nodded, pride glowing on his face. The group walked into the mansion, with the camera and sound crew trailing behind them. They went to the parlor, where the owner was sitting, prepared for an interview. 

"Hi, I'm Nathan Drake. This is my partner, Elena Fisher. Thank you for having us here and letting us investigate," Nate said, shaking her hand smoothly. First impressions were important in this business. 

They settled on the lounge chairs, Nate and Elena stuffed on the loveseat that barely fit both of them. Their sides pressed against each other, making it very hard for Nate to focus on the topic. 

"Well, as many know, this is a really haunted place. A lot of tragic history has occurred at this mansion, and the upper floor is the most active part of the building," the owner said, matter-of-fact in a clearly rehearsed statement. Nate noticed Elena perk up, her curiosity piqued. 

"Why the upper floor?"

"Slaves were tortured on the upper floor. It's said that their spirits stayed there, restless and traumatized," she said, looking slightly grim. Nate realized that this owner had probably experienced more than what she had signed up for, but that was to be expected. 

-

They had just gotten to the upper floor, and Nate took out the EVP box and set it down. "All right, we're going to turn on this device to help you speak to us more easily," he said, mainly for the camera and less for the ghosts.

As soon as he flicked it on, it let out its whistle-piercing shriek and Elena clapped her hands over her ears. 

"Is there anyone here tonight?" Nate asked, barely breathing as the choppy waves of static filled the room. Elena was...surprisingly silent the entire time. She had never been so quiet in an EVP session before. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why're you being so respectful tonight? Aren't you going to tell the ghosts to fuck off or something?" She looked at him in a mix of fake shock and mild disdain. 

"Nate, they're tortured slaves. I'm not going to tell them to fuck off! Eh, sure, I'll talk to them. Uh, I hope that you can go to heaven soon, and that the people who tortured you burn in hell for all of eternity," she said, glaring at the ceiling.

"Uh, that's quite the proclamation," Nate said, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if it was the New Orleans humidity or the fear of an angry racist ghost kicking their asses after getting yelled at. 

"Well, since I don't believe in any of this, it'll be fine." Ah. There was that arrogance that made him feel slightly safer. 

"AHGajsfghsjhUAFH nate ASGADJGNSKajsfs" went the spirit box, and Nate immediately screamed. Elena's laughter bounced off the walls as he threw more questions to the ghosts, desperate to discover what they wanted him to know. 

Chloe Frazer, one of their camera crew members, squatted down next to Elena and zoomed in on Nate's terrified face. The audience would love this so much, this clip would probably end up in one of the compilations that their fans made. 

"Chloe, whyyyyyy?" Nate whined, putting his head in his hands.

"It's just to easy to make fun of you, love," she said, smirking. 

-

It was time for their individual investigations, and Nate was terrified. He was stuck on the upper floor for ten whole minutes and he was about ready to jump out of the window. It was going fine, no activity at all, until the final minute. 

There was a sharp tug on his sleeve, and a whisper in his ear. The only thing that made it worse was that the whisper was Elena's name. Nope. She was not going to be investigating this alone. Nate turned heel, and sprinted down the stairs, barely making it down without tripping and immediately finding solace in Elena's arms. 

"Whoa, cowboy, you have thirty seconds left!" she said in surprise, hugging him back as he slowly stopped shaking. 

"Elena, don't go up there. It said your name. If anything happened to you, I- I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he whispered, his voice muffled by her hair. She was about to argue, but sighed and started stroking his hair to calm him down. 

The camera crew looked among themselves, and only Nadine had the guts to ask, "So is that going in the episode or not?". 

-

A week later and the entire fanbase knew about their relationship. Sure, they may have cut the bit of intimacy after Nate's scare out, but Elena was wearing his shirt for the entire episode. That apparently spoke volumes.


End file.
